Photograph
by Teh Vivid
Summary: A songfic based off the song 'Photograph' by Nickelback though I don't much like the song. Hint of RoxasNamine depending how you look at it. T to be safe. Tragedy because HumorGeneral didn't fit it. Crazy times with Larxene's stuff.


**Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it always makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey's head?**

It was a strange relationship Sora and Roxas had now that they shared a body. There were only a few times Roxas took over, and that only happened when something jogged Roxas' memory. Something important- like the photo book Sora'd found cleaning not ten minutes ago. After his mother had demanded he clean 'that pig sty of a room', Sora had found a small, cardboard box full of memories. Roxas' memories, and the first thing that had caught Sora's- or Roxas', maybe- eye was the photo book that was now rested upon Roxas' lap. It was jet colored with silver writing that read _Roxas' Photo Album- Take Care of It. _In smaller writing beneath that was: _Don't forget these crazy times. The times we had as best friends._ Immediately, Roxas knew who it was from. He opened the photo album to see a large picture of Axel staring back at him, waving.

He seemed happy, excited. Emotions that were rarely showed, Roxas remembered sadly. From the background of the picture, Roxas decided that the picture was taken in Roxas' own old room at Castle Oblivion. Yeah, it was- there was his old bed. Roxas cracked a smile, and he bowed his head for a moment in remembrance. After a moment, though, Roxas turned the page.****

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out

There were two pictures on this page. One was of Castle Oblivion in all its wonders; Roxas touched his finger to it. He heaved a sigh, for all that being part of the Organization had been hell, he had still met his best friend. The person who made Roxas feel as though he had a heart, well, Axel and Namine- and where would Roxas be without them? Well, it wouldn't matter anymore, Namine was sort of with him. Almost. But Axel was long gone, at least, that's what Sora had said once Roxas remembered fully. He'd literally committed suicide helping Sora. "Idiot…" Roxas muttered before picking up the next picture. It was the entire Organization from Xemnas to Roxas himself, and, somehow, the photographer- who had that been? It wasn't Axel- had convinced all of them to smile. Brutish Xigbar, the gambler Luxord, merciless Larxene, and even the bitter but ingenious Vexen were smiling, plus the rest of the Organization. The top row consisted of Xemnas, Xigbar, and Xaldin. Xemnas and Xigbar were grinning while Xaldin, in the middle, had bunny ears over Xigbar's head and was looking at Xemnas as if trying to coax him to look at Xigbar, but still smiling contentedly. Roxas could almost hear him saying _Hey, Xemnas, look. Quick, look at Xigbar, it'll be your only chance…_. Had the Organization been close at some point? No, but there had been those crazy 'groups' so to speak.

The second row consisted of Luxord, Larxene, and Vexen. Luxord was talking to Larxene, both grinning, and Luxord was pointing at the cameraman, or the camera. _I bet I could win that camera in a bet._ He was telling her, and Larxene was snickering _I _bet_ that you wouldn't win… I dare you…_. Vexen had his arms crossed, holding what appeared to be a beaker with purplish liquid in one hand. _Interrupting my work for a photo shoot?_ Certainly that was what he was thinking during this picture. How well did Roxas know them? It was as if he knew everything, as if that entire Organization had been a family at one point. It hadn't, though, Roxas knew that very well.

The third row was Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, and Marluxia. Marluxia, on the end, was waving to the photographer, smiling and it looked as if he was nodding. Saix looked as if he was snickering at Marluxia's current position, as was Zexion. They were bending down, almost hidden by the row in front, and smiling, their eyes were half-closed. _Check out Marluxia, Zex,_ Saix was saying, _Yeah, a simple photo can really get into his head_. Roxas cracked a smile and shook his head.

He was at the bottom row with Axel and Demyx- of course! Namine had taken the photo- the three youngest, well, aside from Larxene. Roxas was in the middle, smiling contentedly, and Axel was looking at him, a grin on his face. _Roxas, what are you five?_ Roxas smiled again, _No, I'm just smiling. This is the only time we'll have the entire group like a family_. Demyx was on Roxas' other side, his sitar in hand, leaning up against Roxas a bit and looking up at the camera like some sort of famous rock star. Roxas could tell that this picture, too, was taken just outside Castle Oblivion.****

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must've done it half a dozen times  


Roxas turned the page. There was a photo of Roxas' room with Namine wearing a pair of Roxas' pants over her dress. Axel was laughing hysterically on the ground next to her, and she was giving the photographer- _Me?_ He thought- a rather dirty look. Her hands were placed on her hips, and the pants, which were clearly slowly sliding down; the hem was gathered at her feet, the pants were clearly too large for her both width and lengthwise. Axel was dressed in his usual black coat, and he was on his back, curled upward and rocking back and forth. _Roxas!_ He was saying, _It's gold, it really is! Quick get the camera, oh, wait, you've already got the camera. Quick take a picture!_

_Hold on one sec, Namine, let me just, ah, there we go. Good job, Namine, you can take- no wait, if you do that you'll attack me won't you._

_I swear, Roxas, how you got me into this I'll never know. But, at least I get pictures of you wearing my pretty dresses. _

It was like a flood rushing into him, memory upon memory, almost every exact word drenching his brain with knowledge of his former self.

**  
I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate?  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them, I wouldn't let me in  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I  
**

On the next page, there was a photo that made Roxas laugh out loud. Axel and himself were standing by a bust of Xemnas, making faces, and on the bust, someone had drawn a crude mustache and bushy eyebrows. Axel had his arm around the bust, his eyes were bugged out, and he was using his free hand to tug the side of his lip upwards. His tongue was out, and, at that moment, one of his spikes was going limp and starting to fall over his face, but it hid no detail. Roxas, on the other hand, had his eyes squinted and crossed, baring his teeth, his lips curled back. His nose was pushed down by his finger from a hand that came over his head to his nose.

Had Xemnas ever found out about that bust? No, wait, no he didn't. Roxas remembered Axel and himself quickly disposing of the evidence by tossing that particular bust out the window. Or maybe that was the one of Xigbar…? Roxas stifled another roll of laughter and turned the page. He hadn't realized how much he missed those people.

**  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye**

A random photograph of Axel and himself greeted him. In this photo, the pair seemed to be re-enacting something. Axel had stolen one of the glasses from the kitchen and was holding it up as if it was something magnificent. Roxas remembered poking Axel's eyes to get the tear that was running down Axel's cheek to come out. Roxas himself held a wooden sword next to it, beaming. In between them, Namine's face appeared with a fake, black mustache, she was glaring at the camera as if it was plotting to steal their findings. ****

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops seen us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

Now, the picture on the next page was certainly interesting. There was Axel and there was Roxas standing atop Axel's old bed at Castle Oblivion. They were both wearing extremely white towels that were supposed to be capes, and each had a pair of underwear they'd stolen from Larxene on over their pants. Yes, _pants_, not those foreboding old cloaks. Roxas remembered that he hated those old cloaks. Anyway, Axel had a pair of red ones on, and has his arms pointed straight up above him like some sort of superhero. Yes, they were pretending to be superheroes. Roxas had on a pair of white ones on with his grey pajama shirt tucked in. They looked ridiculous. Roxas had his arms at his side and was looking particularly noble, as if he'd just defeated the enemy. The _bad_ enemy. There was a heap of clothing in front of them- Axel had been particularly… Particular… about his 'costume'. He was dressed in a black shirt that was tucked into the red underwear he had, and he'd drawn- in red marker- a giant A on the front. His pants were more like black tights that clung to his legs so that it looked like his legs were jet color rather than he was clad in tight-like pants. Roxas had just put on a grey t-shirt, tucked it in, and a pair of khaki pants. Nothing special.

He remembered Axel scolding him about not being a proper Super Hero. _Roxas! What is that?_

_My… Costume?_

_That is a terrible costume!_

_What! No it isn't!_

_Yes. Yes it is, Roxas. You disgust me._

_Okay…_

Roxas chuckled, shaking his head. He turned the page.****

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel  


This one was pretty funny as well. They were dressed In some of Larxene's more, well, _slutty_ clothing that she _never _wore. Roxas had on a green tube top and a black skirt, plus a pair of black leg warmers he'd found. Axel wore a short pink dress, and a pair of grey types. They were on top Larxene's bed with hair brushes in their hands. From what Roxas could tell, the pair were singing. Axel had his hand raised in the air, and he seemed totally into it. Then again, so did Roxas who was in mid-jump as the photo was taken. Roxas knew what song they were singing.

"_There you see here/Sitting across the way/She don't got a lot to say/But there's something about her/And you don't know why/But you're dying to try/You wanna kiss the girl."_

Roxas bit his lower lip, and he could feel tears of mirth forming in his eyes. Just remembering how ridiculous they sounded singing that made him want to die of laughter. Then he remembered Larxene coming in, looking absolutely _appalled_ that they'd gotten into _her_ stuff, were singing into _her_ hairbrushes, not just any song, either, but 'Kiss the Girl'. Roxas was trying so hard not to laugh that his shoulders were shaking, and it took him a few minutes before he could turn the page.

**  
Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I  
**

There were two pictures on this page. One made Roxas laugh, and the other made Roxas blush.

There was one that he guessed Namine had took- she had been in with Axel on this. Roxas was falling on top of Larxene, and, somehow, their lips had met in the process. Axel was standing next to Roxas, his hand outstretched. _Oops!_ He remembered Axel saying, trying not to laugh, _Sorry, Roxas. I didn't see you there!_ That had been Roxas' first _actual_ kiss. Technically, Roxas himself didn't like to count because after that Larxene gave both Roxas and Axel black eyes, and then washed her mouth out for a half hour straight.

Then there was one Roxas didn't _know_ there'd been a picture of. Well, he sort of remembered it. Roxas and Namine had been walking on the grounds of Castle Oblivion, pretending to actually have hearts. Not just feel, but actually pretend. Namine had suggested that people with real hearts also _kiss. _Roxas remembered turning _extremely_ red at this concept- for all that he was a hormonal fourteen year old Nobody, he wasn't quite ready. Yet, he'd agreed, and, as the kissed, Axel had literally jumped out of a tree and taken a picture. Then ran away, laughing. Roxas remembered Namine had asked if they could try again, and that, Roxas remembered, feeling his cheeks heat up, was his first kiss. Not the whole Axel-push-Roxas-into-Larxene-and-somehow-make-them-kiss kiss.

**  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
**

Roxas managed to turn the page where he found Axel and himself sitting on an overturned laundry basket with a pair of makeshift fishing poles. Roxas blinked and realized the pair were in the Laundry Room- after all, Nobody or not, they couldn't walk around without clean clothes. Axel was holding up his fishing pole and showing it to Roxas, apparently, Axel had _caught_ the rare 'Larxene's Bra Fish'. Roxas was blushing in that picture, and biting his lower lip while Axel was getting a kick out of it. Roxas had 'caught' nothing, and, with that, Roxas remembered being grateful he didn't.

_Come on, Roxas_ Axel was saying waving the fishing pole in front of Roxas, _Larxene won't find out._

_So? _Roxas had managed, looking down.

_What? You think I'm attracted to this?_

_No…_

_Then what is it?_

_It's Larxene's._

_Ewh, you're right…_ He remembered Axel whipping it back into the laundry pile, completely disgusted. Roxas laughed at Axel's misfortune. He had then, and he did now.

**I miss that town  
I miss their faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it  
**

This picture Roxas wasn't in. There was Axel running from a rather ticked of Larxene. His mouth was open like he was screaming, and he wore a pair of Larxene's underwear over his head. Larxene's face was an abnormal shade of red that sort of frightened Roxas even now. There was not much to say about the picture, but she _had_ found out about their fishing trip.

Roxas could remember, though, what they were saying.

_OH MY GOD! I'M BLI-I-I-I-I-I-I-IND! _That was Axel shouting as he ran, trying to claw her underwear from his face. Apparently, Axel hadn't been too good at multi-tasking and couldn't run and try to take the underwear off his face at the same time.

_Goddamnit, Axel!_ Larxene was shouted, threatening him with every curse she knew. Many were ones Roxas had never even heard. _When I get you, I'll…_

She had trailed off. Watching Axel run straight into a wall was revenge enough for the sadistic Larxene. Roxas remembered watching Axel impact with the wall and then bounce backwards, finally tearing the undergarments from his face and whipping them away. He looked as if he had been on the verge of tears. Roxas sort of wished he had a picture of that, too.

**  
If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change  
**

Here was a picture of breakfast time at Castle Oblivion. Xigbar had his feet propped up on the table, and Marluxia, wearing a pink apron, was about to swat his feet with a spatula. Xemnas was nibbling on a slice of toast and staring into his coffee, and Xaldin was making various kitchen utensils float around the room, well, chase Demyx really, who was running in circles around the table. Larxene, Luxord, Zexion, Saix, and Vexen were, as usual, not present. They were too busy with 'other' matters, and probably had had breakfast a few hours earlier. Lexaeus was staring at something out of sight from the camera, probably thinking about molesting Demyx or Vexen later that day. ( Come on, we all know he does! ) Roxas himself was watching Axel. Why? Well, Axel had a bowl over his face as he tried to get the last of the cereal into his mouth. Axel's face was not present, but his two hands had the bowl so pressed up against his face that, for a whole day, there was a circle around his face from the bowl.

Roxas remembered Axel screaming into the bowl in agony. It had been a difficult struggle for Axel, even moreso because it was morning, but Axel had eventually won the Battle of the Cereal Bowl as Axel had later dubbed it.

**Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye**

The last one clearly took a lot out of Axel to put in. It was a simple photo of a flamingo. Well, it might be simple if that flamingo wasn't a fiery red, and if that flamingo wasn't trying to shield itself from the camera, and maybe if that flamingo could walk right it wouldn't be noticed. Roxas laughed. He remembered when Axel had gotten into Vexen's chemistry set one day, and, in a poof of pink smoke came out a bright red flamingo. For a full week, Axel had to learn how to be a flamingo, and Roxas remembered when Axel though he could master flying.

Axel never tried jumping out of the thirteenth story window again. Roxas shook his head, biting his lower lip. He'd forgotten the joy he'd had with these pictures, and, since that was the last page, Roxas began fading.****

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me...

Sora looked down at the photo album, shaking his head. There were two flamingos. One was fiery red, and the other was a sandy brown color. "Axel? Roxas?" Sora muttered, shaking his head. The pair of flamingos were trying not to be seen by their photographer. It was Sora's turn to laugh.

**A.N: An extremely special thanks to my friend Sashi who helped me with these zany ideas. Umm.. By the way, the point of that last part is that only Sora would be able to see that Roxas had been a flamingo, too, because it had been erased from Roxas' memory. Oh, and, please don't kill me. It was all in good fun. Honest! **


End file.
